violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Yuri - Goodbye
'''Goodbye '''is the last song made by Lil Yuri. Lyrics Chorus They say goodbye is goodbye But I don't think it truly is goodbye Cause now I gotta live in the sky This downfall is making me wanna cry They say they won't miss me But are you truly gonna miss me Cause you'll eventually gonna miss me And you'll wish you've met with me 1 I know I have a purpose, but I don't see the purpose They tell me the death of me gon' be the Perkys I know they laced pills, I bought them on purpose Life's unreal and death's uncertain It's funny how the blessed ones had the most curses Heart falling to the floor if we lose another person Take three more, I swear it's worth it But it ain't no world tour if I'm laying in a hearse I remember losing X, he was laying in his car Now I'm gonna drop a tear or two in honor of that man The path the industry is going just seems bizarre I might even take my own life in the house where it began Well I ain't going out like that, you fuck with me, you get the work You ain't gon' see me in no wooden box, I'm gonna shoot 'em first I promise y'all I'm finna touch the world, yeah, I'ma touch the Earth But hold on, your girl on my line, I think I may just fuck her first Yeah, gotta have some crude humor Just to keep a good vibe going, keep the song grooving So all my money longer, shout out bro Uzi Keep my eyes in the sky 'cause that's where I'm moving Chorus They say goodbye is goodbye But I don't think it truly is goodbye Cause now I gotta live in the sky This downfall is making me wanna cry They say they won't miss me But are you truly gonna miss me Cause you'll eventually gonna miss me And you'll wish you've met with me 2 This is dedicated to you if you felt the lowest of the low I know how it feels, you don't wanna struggle anymore Used to ball hard, ain't no triple-doubles anymore Bitch, I'm talking 'bout my tears Turned around and faced my fears I haven't felt this low in years We die in three like musketeers Ain't too many real rappers left in here R.I.P. to all my peers Smoking loud pack, what you say? I can't hear But I still hear the fallen ones in my ears Why, why do we live to die, die? When it's my time, time, time I'll leave behind my end, my thirteen reasons why Chorus They say goodbye is goodbye But I don't think it truly is goodbye Cause now I gotta live in the sky This downfall is making me wanna cry They say they won't miss me But are you truly gonna miss me Cause you'll eventually gonna miss me And you'll wish you've met with me Outro Thank you to everyone who has been part of this journey with me Now I'm off to move on Goodbye, for now Triva * The beat was made by Juice WRLD, and was also used in his song "Rich and Blind". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Yuri